A Forbidden Copy of the Blue Eyes and Love?
by jersayylacee
Summary: Iris-Dee is an exchange student with a hidden secret. Bakura is interested to learn all he can about her after sensing something oddly wrong. Lemon in some chapters. Rated M!
1. One Wish

**Thanks to one of my good friends, I got into Yu-Gi-oh again. The last time I was into it was fourth grade, sixth grade? I use to watch it on 4kids and I thought it was pretty neat. Then the series seemed to get too long and I gave watching it. I had no computer back then so I couldn't watch it on youtube. -_- Anyways, my friend got me into it and I always had a thing for Yami Bakura. Everyone else in the series bored me, well maybe not Marik. I decided to make a story about Bakura(: Hope you guys enjoy ^_^**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Chapter 1: One Wish

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to keep transferring schools every single year of my life. I've been to ten schools and it's hard keeping track of teachers' names and the education because some schools are ahead of other ones. But worst of all, I can't even try to befriend with anyone when I'm moving. I'd just get too close and end up moving to another school the proceeding year. There's no reason why I should waste my tears on something that is futile. My destiny is craved into stone; I can never have friends. I'll just be a loner. I'll just be Iris-Dee, the person who does everything by herself.

And this is all happening to me is because of my stupid curse my father bestowed upon me while he was visiting Egypt. Stupid pharaoh's tomb, stupid treasure, stupid pharaoh, and stupid curse. Why did all this have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to anyone else? I haven't done anything to hurt anyone; I'm innocent. Someday I'll get my revenge on the pharaoh even if it kills me! I'll find him and the millennium items. I'll find all of them and get rid of this stupid curse. Then after that, I can live a normal life and make friends. That's my wish and I'll make sure my wish comes true even before the curse takes full control. That'd just suck because who knows what would happen if it did.

Hello, my name is Iris-Dee and currently I'm a junior that will go to Domino High School in a couple of hours. So far I have two of the seven millennium items; the millennium key and the scale. HOPEFULLY, when I go to Domino High School, I'll get a hold of the other five. Then I can catch a ride on an airplane to Egypt and get rid of this curse for good. So far the curse has been affecting my health. I sometimes go through a stage of seizures. Sometimes I hallucinate. Sometimes I lay in bed for days feeling sick to my stomach. It's not as bad as I make it sound, but what would happen to me if the curse is still there? If the curse takes full control, I can die. I don't know how long I have, but getting these millennium items is necessary. I obtained the other two millennium items from a person named Shadi. I had to duel him in a shadow game in order to get them. I won the shadow game and his soul was sent to the shadow realm while I gained the possession of the items. I guess that was really mean of me to do, but I really want to live a normal life.

When I was younger, I have always had a knack for dueling. It just came naturally to me when I first dueled my father. I've always had a soft spot for dragon type monsters and crystal beasts. I mastered everything there is to know about those types of monsters and I even have a forbidden fifth copy of the blue eyes white dragon. No one knows about this not even Kaiba of the Kaiba Corporation. If he knew about this, he would surely take it away. Too much trouble for a card that he already has three of... **(A/N: If you're wondering how she knows Kaiba, EVERYONE knows Kaiba because he can screw the rules since he has money. YU-GI-OH ABRIRDGED FTW :P)**

Walking to Domino High School, I saw many students and some even saying hello to me. I wish I could be their friend, but I'd be moving away next year to a new school with my luck. I doubt that I would find any millennium items in this high school. It looks too good and innocent for millennium items that possesses good and evil powers.

"Oh hey! Watch where you're walking!" A blonde haired dude screamed at me with a Brooklyn accent. I looked at him weirdly because of the fake Brooklyn accent; we're in Japan for Ra's sake.

"That's just rude," I replied back, "I'm sorry for walking into you, but can you please show some respect. I'm just a new student and that was just really rude!"

"I'm sorry." The blonde dude said, "My name is Joey Wheeler. What's yours?"

"I'm Iris-Dee and I'm new here!" I smiled which really caught me off guard. Why would I be smiling? That'd just end me up in those 'friend types' of situations and I can't afford making friends and wasting my tears in the future.

Joey gave a weird look and smiled back. "Iris-Dee you should come and hang with me. You're a junior right?"

"Why yes I am!"

"Good, you should come with me and meet the rest of my friends." Joey exclaimed. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the fourth floor to our homeroom. There were many students in the room and it was pretty bright because of the huge windows. Many people played duel monsters while some just spectated. It wasn't something I was use to because at other schools I attended, people wouldn't be playing duel monsters. I guess at Domino City, duel monsters was a very prominent hobby. Joey pointed to some people who were near the window and dueled. There was a girl with cerulean blue eyes and brown hair and there were three guys. One guy had brown pointy hair. Believe it or not the other two guys had millennium items hanging around their necks. I guess destiny has brought me here to them so I can take their items even though the school seemed so innocent-looking.

"Hello!" I said to Joey's friends. "Nice to meet you, my name is Iris-Dee, but you can just call me Iris."

"Hey!" They all exclaimed.

"My name is Tristan."

"My name is Tea."

"Mine is Yugi."

"And mine's Ryou. I'm glad to meet you Iris." Ryou walked over to me and shook my hand.

"Someone has a crush!" Joey and Tristan both said at the same time and smirked.

"No I don't!" Ryou pulled away from my hand and went back to sit and finish his duel with Yugi.

"Iris!" Tea asked, "So tell me a little about yourself since you're gonna be hanging out with us from now on! You seem pretty cool!"

I sighed at the COOL part. They're trying to be my friends, but I can't because I have to transfer to a new school next year unless I find all five remaining millennium items here at this town. So far there's only two in sight.. "I'm Iris and I'm a transfer student from many other schools. I've attended at least ten other high schools before going to this one. My family just wants to travel the world so they took me here to Japan! We're from Saudi Arabia, it's near Egypt if you don't know the..."

"Whoa!" Yugi gasped. "Ten schools? That's so much traveling! Don't you miss your friends at those other ten schools?"

I sighed at the word friends. "I suppose. I learned to just let those friends go because I'd never see them again. I'll just make new friends here in this school like you guys!"

"That's sweet!" Tea smiled. "You'll have to move away next year, but we'll make your year just dandy!"

"Yay! I can't wait!" I managed to put-on a fake smile. "So…Ryou and Yugi, you're dueling?"

With a british accent Ryou said, "Yes we are. I'm beating Yugi so far. He has only 400 life points while I have 1200."

"Oh cool!" I said, "I wanna duel!"

"Really?" Joey said sarcastically. "We're not really use to girls dueling except for Mai, Rebecca, and I guess Tea once in a while."

I chuckled a little, "Hahaha, oh yeah? Uhm, I wanna play Ryou after he duels Yugi. By the way, what's your favorite cards?"

"Not this again!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Don't worry!" Yugi calmed Tristan down, "She doesn't have any millennium items. My favorite card would have to be the Dark Magician."

"Mine is the Magician of Faith!" Tea held up her favorite card.

"Mine's the Flame's Swordsman!"

"Mine's the Cyber Commander!"

"And mine is the Change of Heart." Ryou held his favorite card and showed me. "What's your favorite card, Iris?"

I grabbed my deck from my pocket and looked through for my favorite card, "I guess my favorite card would have to be this Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"A Blue's Eyes White Dragon?" Yugi's voice cracked. "Kaiba ripped the fourth copy. I thought there were only four copies. I have to tell grandpa about this, but that's amazing that you have the fifth copy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Where did you get it?"

"Egypt." I answered plainly. I remembered that I got this card from another pharaoh's tomb in Egypt. I kinda stole it from Pharaoh Seto's tomb, but I couldn't really tell Yugi that. I'd probably get bombarded with a lot of questions and whatnot. "My father haggled with a salesperson in order for him to get me it. It was a lot of money, but since my father knew I was into duel monsters, he got me it. I love my daddy!"

"So you really must be into this game huh?" Yugi was fascinated by what I told him. "I wanna duel you someday!"

"Cool." I answered. "We'll duel after I duel Ryou." I looked towards him and noticed he was into occult, ghost type cards. "Dark Sanctuary?"

"Yeah, it's a rare card." Ryou smiled. "I'll show you how it works when we duel."

"I can't wait!" I looked at Yugi and Ryou's duel and some how, Yugi summoned a God card and managed to defeat Ryou. I guess I got my wish after all. I managed to befriend these people and they love dueling just like me! But all I need now is to steal their millennium items away from them even though I'd kill me to. They're my FRIENDS, but I don't want to die. Ahh, what should I do?

**Yay! Iris managed to make some friends :) See you in the next chappie!**


	2. Celeste

**I managed to upload two chapters in one day. Please review, thanks. **

Chapter Two: Celeste.

Damnnit. Even when me and Yugi are dueling for fun, I still manage to lose. I hate the fact that I always lose to that dumb pharaoh all because he has those stupid Egyptian God Cards. But I swear, one day I'll beat him and take his millennium puzzle so I can take over the world along with Zorc. First, I gotta find out what Iris is hiding from us. She has the fifth copy of a Blue Eyes White Dragon that she got from my homeland, Egypt. It seems very suspicious and also, Iris transferred to ten different schools seems very suspicious. My millennium ring sensed something from Iris as soon as she shook my hand. There's something up with her and I'm gonna challenge her to a Shadow Game later to find out what she's hiding.

"Pst! Ryou! I love your hair." A girl giggled.

Ugh stupid girls. What do they find so attractive about my aibou? He's so weak and pathetic, but I guess he looks like me except that I looked better since I was tan back then. My aibou is just so, white and British, "Thank you." I said plainly then turned around to see who the girl was. Ugh...it turned out to be that new girl.

"I love your hair Ryou. You gotta show me what you do to it. A-and we gotta duel soon because I wanna beat you!"

"What makes you so sure that you'll beat me?" I answered angrily, but managed to keep my cool for her not to notice.

"Because I have the Blue Eyes White Dragon and other cool looking monsters! Plus I have an amazing strategy that you can't beat with your stupid occult cards." Iris smiled. "Just kidding. I suck at dueling and you're just an amazing duelist! You're pretty awesome even though you lost to Yugi."

"Uhm, thanks." I replied. For Ra's sake, she's just so weird. Of course I'm gonna beat her, I'm the all Great Thief Bakura!

"You're kinda cute too." Iris whispered in my ear. "I think you're the cutest guy that I've ever seen. And I've gone to ten schools, so you should take it as a really great compliment."

"Thanks!" I sarcastically answered. "You're cute too."

"Aw thank you." The teacher passed by us. "I guess I'll work on these calculus problems. Talk to you later Ryou."

I faked a smile at her and pretended to work on my math problems. My aibou will just work on it later, hehe. I love making him suffer. Iris, she's so weird! I think I'll send her to the Shadow Realm once I'm done beating her when we duel. She's just a nuisance, a cut.., no a nuisance and a moron. No one talks to me like that. Not even a girl...

_Bakura has a crush!_

No I don't, shut up! If you don't shut up I'll knock you out again and this time for a month.

_I don't care, but face it, you really like that Iris girl. She's not like those other girls in class that bother us because we look 'cute'._

She is like those other girls that bother us. She's not even that pretty or cute.

_Are you stupid? She's Saudi Arabian, she's gorgeous. She probably reminds you of a girl back in your past in Egypt. Bakura has a wittle crush!_

Yeah right. There's something weird about her. I'm sending her to the Shadow Realm.

_But she's a girl. _

I sent Tea to the Shadow Realm.

_True that, but still mate… I can tell that you really like her. You're thinking about her way too much that it makes it so obvious._

Seriously, shut up. I'm gonna steal her millennium item away and her Blue Eyes. Maybe I won't send her to the Shadow Realm and that's only because Yugi and the others will get suspicious.

_Sure. How are you gonna get her to shut up? She's gonna eventually tell Yugi and the others. If I get control one day over MY body, I'll tell Iris and Yugi about your plans._

Maybe I should use Iris. If I make her like me then she'll shut up. Back in Egypt, this use to be called whipping a girl. If I whip her, she'll do anything I tell her to. It makes gathering her items so much easier.

_Yeah, you like her and do my calculus work! Bye. And still to this day it is called whipping._

"Hey Ryou! Let's go, school's over!" Ugh, I hate my aibou's name.. "Did you get my note?"

"What note?"

"You were probably dozing off, but I slipped a note under your chair and asked if you wanted to hang out after school or not."

"Uhm sure I guess we can hang out." I read the note that Iris wrote me and frowned a bit. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know really." Iris laughed. "Let's take a walk in the park and maybe we can duel on the playground or something."

I smirked a bit because I wasn't expecting to duel her this soon. "Okay, sure why not?" We both got out of the classroom and saw that Yugi and the others were going to his grandfather's game shop. I never get invited because they were afraid that I was the evil spirit of the millennium ring, which I am of course right now, but still… isn't my aibou friends with them?

"GET OFF OF MY BAKURA!" An angry group of girls yelled. "No girls are allowed to hang out with him alone. That's against rule number 3 of the Ryou Fan Club!"

"Ugh….." I hate these stupid girls. So annoying… back in Egypt they'd be stoned to death for their insolence.** (A/N: Yu-gi-oh Abridged reference again!)**

"Ryou WANTS to hang out with me." Iris said to those angry girls. "We're friends so fuck off!" She turned to me. "Ryou, we're leaving." With that, Iris grabbed my hand and we ran out of school and walked the rest of the way to the park.

Iris was actually kind of cute when she was angry. She reminds me of someone I dated back 5,000 years ago. Her name was Celeste and she was a thief just like me. Her family was prosecuted by the pharaoh, so she was left all alone. I found her one day when I was stealing some food for myself. When I first laid eyes on her, I was just mesmerized. Celeste had dark brown hair that shined in the sun and her eyes were jade green. Her smile and body was just perfect. When she spoke to me, her voice was beautiful when it rang in my ears. Sure I slept around with many girls in Egypt that looked pretty, but none of them compared to Celeste. As soon as I meet Celeste we became friends instantly because we had so much in common, like stealing and killing to survive. From that day forward, we were inseparable. We stole large treasures and played pranks on the stupid pharaoh. We fell in love in just days after we met each other. However, one day, Celeste was caught stealing the millennium scale and key from the pharaoh and his high priests. I tried to save her, but it was too late. Celeste's inner demon was extracted from her, the Rainbow Dragon, and she was put to death immediately. I vowed to never fall in love with another girl and to get revenge on the pharaoh for her and for my deaths of the citizens in my village, Kul Elna.

"Ryou, why don't you have a girlfriend? You have a fan club and everything. You're so cute!"

"Thanks again, but I don't want to have a girlfriend. I duel a lot and I travel a lot with Yugi and the others that I just won't have time for her." I answered.

"Awwww." Iris jumped up. "You should go out with Tea!"

"Hell no." I frowned. "She likes that dumb ph-, I mean she likes Yugi."

"Really? I think you guys would be cute together."

"Ha. No. Yugi and Tea really like each other."

"That's cute! Oh let's go over there by the playground. We can start dueling!"

"Sure." We ran over to the playground and a heavy smirk started forming across my face. I'll defeat Iris and found out what's up with her. Then I'll take the millennium items for myself.

**"I'm so diabolical it hurts." x3**


End file.
